Todo por un dulce desamor
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Toko y Kozue eran amigas desde la infancia. Un día, su amiga decidió presentarle un chico que le gustaba. Pero lo que nunca esperó Kozue fue enamorarse de él...


Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5.

* * *

><p>Kozue Okawa, la nueva muchacha que llegó de intercambio para ver una de sus antiguas amigas, Toko Zaizen. La chica tenía cabellos ondulados de color café oscuro hasta sus hombros, y ojos color miel. Esos ojos, eran cubiertos por unas gafas de marco negro, pero casualmente los llevaba en su cabeza, pero después en sus ojos. El motivo de su visita fue para conocer los alrededores de Inazuma y claro, la pelisalmon le pidió su compañía para presentarle a un amigo suyo. Interesada la castaña aceptó, se encontraban en periodos de descanso (por suerte, por qué se encontraba atareada y muchos trabajos, entre otras cosas) pero lo que le extraño esta fue porque no le dio ninguna descripción del misterioso chico. Pero se calló, esperando ser paciente, algunas veces conocía aquella mirada de Toko, cuando le brillaban sus ojos significaba una cosa: le gustaba.<p>

-Toko… ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme ese chico que te trae loquita? –pregunto inocentemente Kozue dislocando un poco a la otra.

-¿Qué cosas dices, Kozu? Pero que ideas te haces, solo quiero presentarte a mi amigo.

La aludida solo se encogió de hombros, ignorando el discurso que daría su amiga, no podía hacerle tonta, se conocían desde la infancia y era la que más confianza le tenía. De acuerdo, ella no era muy confiada que digamos, le costaba formas amistades, pero una vez que alguien de confianza le hablará (o eso creía ella) podría entablar una conversación, y llegar a hacer amigos.

Lo lindo de no tener clases, es que tendría dos meses. Lo suficiente como para conocer de a fondo al "amigo" de la chica. Los días finalmente fueron pasando, esperando con mucha paciencia hasta que al fin llegó.

Cabellos rosados sin ninguna forma concreta, piel morena y ojos muy negros que se iluminaban con facilidad al ver el mar rompiendo sus olas con fervor en rocas. Goggles blancos que cubrían su cabeza casi siempre, por no decir SIEMPRE. Le agradó, pero no confiaba en él. Era muy despreocupado, pero le agradaba.

Examinando bien la situación…

-_"Irónicamente estoy sobrando en el grupito…"_ –pensó observando a ambos jóvenes que conversaban amenamente, excluyéndola de esa conversación completamente.

-¿Y entonces quieres ir a surfear, Toko? –habló el moreno sonriendo como lo hacía todo el día, desde que se lo presentaron a la ojimiel.

-Aja. –contestó fingiendo desinterés.

Con disimuló se fue alejando del lugar para caminar por la orilla de la playa, dejando a los dos allí solos. Después de todo no tenía que hacer nada allí. Prefería dejarlos conversando animadamente, con ese humor que tenía ese chico. Si no le fallaba la memoria, se llamaba Tsunami Jousuke… bonito nombre. Ignorando aquel último pensar se quedó mirando las olas del mar que se movían de un lugar a otro.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteándose con rapidez para ver quien era, no se acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de alguien que no fuese su amiga Haruna, Toko, Aki o Rika. Retomando eso, se encontró con una sonrisa amplia, creía a verla visto en un lugar, oh, si, claro que la había visto.

-¿Quieres surfear? –pregunto una voz animada.

-_"Conozco ya esa voz"_

-¿Aceptas?

-Claro…

Tras unas horas de surfear ambos (sumando también a Toko quién se puso bloqueador solar por si las moscas) se unió unos segundos después. Exhaustos, decidieron descansar e ir a comer algo que les renovaran las energías. Y si en un momento si ella misma no se sintiera incomoda por las múltiples sonrisas de Toko y Tsunami, no pensaría que sobraba. Bien, estaban bastante claro que esos dos se harían novios algún día. Pero lo que no espero la chica de gafas, es que se llevara bien con ese muchacho de piel morena o que de un momento u otro cuando decía su nombre, el corazón le daba vuelcos. Los días fueron pasando y cada vez le conocía mas a fondo.

Nunca creyó que él estaba coladito por su amiga, sabía disimularlo muy bien. Una vez más se llevo una decepción. Pero como era una buena amiga se prestaría para hacer de cupido. ¡Vaya ironía! Otra vez sería el cupido de alguien, soportando de nuevo el dolor de su corazón que se encontraba en una recuperación por otra decepción. Pero ella, al contrario cayó de nuevo en las redes del amor, enamorándose de la persona equivocada. De él. Deseaba desaparecer de allí, no existir. Que de una vez dejará de buscarle con esa sonrisa, era una imbécil. ¿De verdad encontraría la felicidad? Su corazón se oprimía, si Tsunami se alejará de ella, que dejará de abrazarle por agradecimiento o sin ninguna razón, podría dejar de quererle.

-¡Kozue, adivina! –exclamo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-¿A que se debe tu felicidad?

-Bueno… veló por ti misma. –la sonrisa seguía allí.

Su corazón se hizo añicos, estaba triste. Debía sentirse feliz por ellos, ¿No? Después de todo tenía que verse feliz por su amiga. Toko y Tsunami eran novios al fin, como tendría que serlo al principió.

-¡Me alegro por ustedes dos! –sonrió falsamente. Estúpida faceta, estúpida imaginación, estúpido corazón… estúpida ella.

Engañándose a si misma que por fin sería feliz, falsas esperanzas se dio. ¡Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se confío tanto en que él se enamoraría de ella? ¿Solo porque le confiaba cosas que ni la misma Toko sabe? Que imbécil fue. Solo quería desearles la felicidad a sus amigos que ahora eran novios. Todo se volvió un infierno, ahora que se veían ellos se tomaban de la mano o se besaban. Quería salir corriendo y no volver nunca más. No soportaba ver a Tsunami. Sus pies, que daban incrustado en el suelo, no se movía. Solo miraba.

-¡Kozue, hija alguien te busca! –gritó su madre desde abajo.

-_"¿Y ahora quién sería?" _–pensó. - ¡Ya madre, hazle pasar!

Su corazón se aceleró al verlo en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Tsunami por primera vez se encontraba en su cuarto. ¿Qué necesitaba?

Dejó a un lado su cuaderno aun lado en donde dibujaba para acercarse al chico que se hallaba con la mirada baja.

-Toko termino conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron más, estaba sorprendida. ¿Qué su amiga hizo que? ¿Pero porque lo haría? ¡Si su amiga estaba tan enamorada de él!

-¿Qué?

-Si… ella terminó conmigo, se enamoró de otro chico. Creo que su nombre es Shadow. –Confesó dolido, mirando con sus ojos negros a los de miel de Kozue.

-¿Shadow? ¿Quién es ese?

-Un chico que trabaja en una heladería. Me lo temía… me he llevado otra decepción, creí que me enamoraría.

-¿Y quién fue esa decepción? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tú.

Se quedó callada. El moreno aun sujetaba con su mano la perilla de la puerta, el silenció era muy incomodo, solo basto con girar para irse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos, quizás si hubiese dado un paso ahora… no, ahora ya no servía lamentarse. Inevitablemente ahora el moreno la evadía, no quería ver a Kozue, ahora de nuevo estaba dolido, podría olvidar lo que hizo Toko, pero el silenció de la castaña no. Tsunami no mentía, ahora su amiga era muy feliz con Shadow… bueno, el chico de un principió era muy callado, mejor dicho con ella, no con la pelisalmon que soltaba palabras a todo minuto. Le molestó un poco la actitud de la chica, pero tuvo que calmarse. Ahora Tsunami sufría mucho más… y ahora por ella.

Se sintió inútil por no poder responderle, aun sentía algo por él. Su día que debía retirarse de Inazuma finalmente llegó, y por lo estúpido que pareciera sentía temor de ver a Tsunami enfrente de ella, llegando a una conclusión: no resolvería nada continuando de esa manera, tenía que hacer algo. Pero nada más el temor invadía todo su ser. ¡Pero que idiota se sentía! Era la idiota más grande del mundo, ¿Dejarse vencer por tener miedo? Esa no era Kozue Okawa, puede que muchas veces falló en el amor, pero ahora no quería perder a su amigo. No ahora.

Quería hacer algo antes de que se marchara de la ciudad, y no verle nunca más. Por qué sabía que volvería a su querido pueblo, y no volvería a verlo durante un tiempo, o que él ya no estuviera en Inazuma, sabía que pertenecía a su adorada Okinawa, por tener una extensa playa, olas… lugar que a el le encantaba.

Corrió con desesperación, ignorando el llamado de su madre, era la hora que debía irse… pero sinceramente ya no le importaba. ¿Suerte? Quedaba cerca del lugar en donde casi siempre se encontraba Tsunami, y si él se estaba allí, sería suerte. Las olas del mar recorrían con fuerza, rompiéndose en las rocas como la primera vez que lo conoció. Y allí, sentado de espalda, hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos, con la tabla incrustada en la arena.

Sus pasos se hicieron lentos, el corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

-Aun recuerdo el día en que te conocí…

Se torno más nerviosa de lo que podría llegar a estarlo. Detenió sus pasos, quedando frente a la espalda del moreno, intuía en que él sonreía.

-Si no hubiese sido un cobarde… a lo mejor tú te habrías enamorado de mí. No tendría que haber fingido que amaba a Toko, en vez de ti.

Abrió su boca sorprendida, y de nuevo estaba allí sin decir nada, las palabras no salían de su boca. Muda, se sentó a su lado, clavando su mirada en las olas. En un recóndito de su mente, se daba ánimos en hablarle.

El moreno levanto su rostro para mirarle con un dejes de sorpresa.

-Y ahora, estoy apunto de irme de nuevo hacía el lugar que pertenezco, sin aclararle nada. –soltó una risita, un poco molesta. – me he es difícil, ¿Y ahora que hago? ¡No resuelvo nada! Solo quiero decirlo…

-¿Y quién es esa persona? –vio sus ojos, demostraban tristeza. Le dolía, no quería verle de esa manera.

-Yo… -se sonrojo… - esa persona se encuentra aquí… es la persona más especial que nunca pude haber conocido, un poco despreocupado, pero animoso. –sonrió. – lo que yo quiero decir es que yo… yo te amo Tsunami. Si, eso quería decirte. Pero no pude decirlo, pensé que serías feliz con Toko.

-Eso creías. –dijo él sonriendo. – pero me equivoque, no podía ver que yo te amaba a ti, yo con él tiempo creía que amaría a Toko. Y ahora me arrepiento de haberte echo sufrir por mi error, ¿Me perdonas?

Sonrió satisfecha, y entonces con timidez beso la frente del chico.

-Te perdonó. Prometo en ir a visitarte para verte.

-Te amó.

Y esta vez besó sus labios.

* * *

><p>¡Feliiz cumpleaaaaaaños Kozu! ¡Feliiiz cumpleaaaaaños a ti! ¡Feliiiz cumpleaaaaños! ¡Ya, ya se que cantó mal! Y ahora te escribo algo más y feo, y peor. Esta más improvisado que la macarena en realidad. Mira, tú escribes muy bonito, lindo y lo haces bien. Pero eres una persona muy buena. ¡Cumple feliz tus catorce años, eh! Esperó que no me mates por tomar tu personaje sin permiso y asvdf creo que le cambié la personalidad. EN fin, que tus deseos se cumplan comas mucha torta, que lo pases bien… ¡Y que no te mueras de desangramiento por leer esto! Esta todo chafoso, lo sé.<p> 


End file.
